gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
RAG-79 GM Aqua (MSV-X ver.)
|model number = RAG-79|developed from = * * |unit type = Mass Production Amphibious Mobile Suit|operators = |known pilots = |height = 18.0m|weight = 64.3t|power plant = Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor|propulsion = Hydrojets with total output of 110000kg|armaments = *2 x 4-tube Micro-Missile/Torpedo Launcher *4 x Beam Saber *2 x Hand Anchor *10-tube Missile Launcher *Harpoon Gun *Napalm Flamethrower|armour = Titanium Alloy Ceramic Composite|universe = Universal Century|storyline = MSV-X}}The RAG-79 GM Aqua '''is an aquatic mobile suit used by the Earth Federation Forces featured in Mobile Suit Variations X. Technology & Combat Characteristics The GM Aqua is an aquatic mobile suit used by the Earth Federation Forces upgraded from the ever versatile RGM-79 GM created for amphibious combat. Unlike the Prinicpality of Zeon, the Earth Federation Forces decided to use to use the GM as its base model, however it comes at a cost that its Minovsky Ultracompact Reactor uses the same standard one that a GM uses, because of that the GM Aqua is equipped with missiles and torpedoes to compensate for its lack of beam weaponry. The GM Aqua is equipped with a pair of anchor arms to catch enemy units. Even though the GM Aqua was built for underwater combat, the GM Aqua used by the 10th Federation Aquatic Strike Team was equipped with stronger thrusters compared to the normal model with 20000 kg more thrust on the hydrojets. The unit piloted by Alfian Teras was fitted with a Napalm Flamethrower to help burn down the thick foliage surrounding the Kemayoran base. Armaments * '''4-tube Micro-Missile/Torpedo Launcher Mounted on the GM Aqua's shoulders, these torpedoes are self propelled weapons that explode around an enemy's suit's proximity. * 10-tube Missile Launcher A hand carried weapon, the 10-tube Missile Launcher is the main ranged weapon for the GM Aqua. The Missile Launcher is also equipped with two large torpedoes. * Beam Saber A waterproofed version of the standard beam saber, the beam saber is a hilt that emits a beam of Minovsky particles held together in an I-field that can be sued to cut and slice through enemy suits. * Harpoon Gun A very versatile ranged weapon that can be used both above and below water that can pierce through mobile suit armor. * Napalm Flamethrower Fitted to Alfian's unit, the Napalm flamethrower was used to burn down thick foliage as well as mobile suit. History Deployed on November UC0079, the GM Aqua is launched with the 10th Federation Aquatic Strike Team with their customized red paint job. The suit was fitted with better controls for fighting in the harsh landscape of the island of Java. While only a handful amount of GM Aquas were produced, the GM Aqua used by the 10th Federation Aquatic Strike Team were decidedly not to be upgraded into the Gundiver except for the team captain's suit, the RAG-79SP GM Diver. which was denied by Captain Carr. These GM Aquas were first deployed for Operation Firefly to retake the Kemayoran Base in northern Java which fell under Zeonic forces control during the early days of the One Year War. The 10th Federation Aquatic Strike Time won their small war against the Zeonic forces that controlled Kemayoran as the harsh terrain made it difficult for Zeonic forces to resupply their suits. Allowing the Federation forces to claim a victory. Category:MSV-X